1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflecting color polarized light filter suitable for use in an electro-optical liquid crystal display device, and a reflecting color liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 is a view showing a conventional reflecting color liquid crystal display device. In general, the structure of this reflecting color liquid crystal display device includes a reflecting mode super-twisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal panel 72, and a phase difference plate 73, both of which are laminated onto a lower polarizing plate 71a of a reflecting plate 71, and a front polarizing plate 74 that is laminated onto the phase difference plate 73.
In general, the liquid crystal panel 72 is a laminated structure formed by successively laminating a first glass base 75, a color filter 76, a silica or acrylic resin overcoat layer 77, a first transparent electrode layer 78, a first orientation film 79, a second orientation film 80 opposing the first orientation film 79 and separated therefrom by a gap, a second transparent electrode layer 81, and a second glass base 82, with a liquid crystal layer 83 provided between the first and second orientation films 79 and 80. Conventionally, the color filter 76 is one having pixels of three types of primary colors, red, green, and blue, formed in accordance with a predetermined pattern onto the first glass base 75 by photolithography techniques.
In order to obtain a bright display screen, the color filter 76 used in the conventional reflecting color liquid crystal display device is one having high transmissivity. This causes the display colors to appear light and less vivid.